Need You Now
by bydnunas
Summary: Tentang Kai yang uring-uringan menunggu jawaban pasti dari sang kekasih yang ia lamar siang tadi. YAOI!FICLET!FICSONG!SONGFIC!RNR?


**Need You Now - KaiBaek!Ficlet!Ficsong!Songfic!**

**inspired by Henry Lau ft Hoya (Infinte) - Need You Now**

-then, read it while play the song!-

**Just another creepy fics I made /\ but still, RNR!**

**Happy Reading~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku begitu senang dan lega karena hal yang kulakukan hari ini. Hm, sesuatu didalam hatiku yang kukeluarkan, permintaannku terhadap kekasihku.

Kekasih yang sudah bersamaku sejak dua tahun lalu. Yang aku sayangi dan tentu saja aku cintai. Byun Baekhyun.

Hari ini aku memintanya untuk menikah denganku. Aku sangat lega telah mengutarakan hal ini padanya. Sesuatu yang paling aku ingin tanyakan padanya sejak lama. Dan hari ini... aku telah menanyakan padanya; apakah dia mau atau tidak.

Memang dia belum menjawab tapi aku percaya padanya bahwa dia akan...

* * *

**Need You Now**

* * *

_Ini sudah pukul dua malam dan aku tidak bisa tidur. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku membutuhkanmu, Baekhyun?_ –Dikamarnya Kai memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang terpasang diframe ditangannya. Sambil terus saja tersenyum mengingat yang dia lakukan hari ini –kemarin –mengingat telah lewat tengah malam mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menjadikan Baekhyun pendamping hidupnya sampai akhir menjadikan Baekhyun suaminya –menikah dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang hanya tersenyum simpul dan meminta waktu kepada Kai untuk memikirkan ini beberapa hari. Tentu saja Kai menghargai dan memberi waktu untuk Baekhyun berpikir.

_Aku begitu lemah tanpamu, Baekhyun. Aku membutuhkanmu._ –tentu saja dibenak Kai sangat menginginkan jawaban Baekhyun adalah IYA dan sesegera mungkin melaksanakan upacara pernikahan dengannya.

_Aku belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Sebelum bertemu denganmu. Aku begitu sangat menyukaimu. Aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu._ –dua tahun jelas bukan waktu yang singkat menjalani hubungan kekasih diantara mereka. Satu sama lainnya sangat mencintai. Namun kadang kala mereka masuk kedalam pertengkaran sepele dihubungan yang mereka jalani. Kebosanan sudah jelas sering melanda, dan dengan sebisa mungkin, Kai dan Baekhyun mengatasi hal ini.

Kai yang sangat menyukai Baekhyun. Dia benar ingin memilikinya. Sebagai suami –bukan lagi kekasih.

_Aku tak suka sendirian. Hari yang kujalani tanpamu. Aku sungguh sangat membencinya. Setiap hari kita bersama dan aku tahu, itu membuatmu bosan. Tapi aku tak suka tanpamu._ –mereka jelas selalu melakukan segala hal bersama sehari-harinya. Keduanya adalah public figure. Baekhyun seorang penyanyi dan Kai adalah dancer profesional. Tentu saja bidang mereka –subjeknya berbeda. Tapi karena mereka dalam satu manejemen yang memudahkan mereka sering bertemu dan berlatih menyanyi atau dance bersama –dalam satu ruangan.

_Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat rumit; tanpa jawaban yang masih belum aku terima. Tak jelas. Tapi... satu hal yang jelas; aku membutuhkanmu, Baekhyun._ –Dikecupnya foto Baekhyun diframe-nya itu.

_Malam semakin larut, aneh jika aku menghubungimu sekarang. Aku merindukanmu; aku membutuhkanmu sekarang, Baekhyun._ –Kai mengangkat ponsel-nya untuk mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun; mendengarkan suara Baekhyun; agar sedikit saja menghilagkan rasa rindunya kepada kekasih tercintanya itu. Tapi dia urungkan karena ini sudah malam dan tentu dia tak ingin mengganggu tidur sang kekasih.

_Aku menyerah. Aku tertahan oleh cintamu. Aku milikmu. Aku membutuhkanmu, Baekhyun._ –Kai membaringkan tubuhnya keranjangnya. Frame foto Baekhyun berada diatas perutnya. Sekarang dia memandangi fotonya yang bersama Baekhyun diponselnya.

_Satu cara menghilangkan kecemasan –kegundahan akan hal ini; menunggu jawaban darimu. Yaitu dengan berbaring memejamkan mata disini._ –Kai memejamkan matanya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik melengkung. Matanya terpejam dan ia tersenyum.

_Tapi tentu saja sulit untuk menghapus –menghilangkanmu dari kepalaku saat ini. Banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan denganmu, asal kau tahu, Baekhyun. Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang._ –tentu saja sulit untuk Kai menghapuskan bayang-bayang Baekhyun dikepalanya. Kekasihnya yang paling ia cinta.

_Mungkin semuanya akan menjadi tenang jika kau memberitahukan keputusanmu atas ajakanku untuk menikah. Ya, mungkin setelah itu aku akan tidur dengan tenang disisni. Dan esoknya kita mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan untuk kita menikah. Aku berharap kau cepat memberiku jawaban._ –Kai memandangi langit-langit dikamarnya. Bari memikirkan Baekhyun.

* * *

**Need You Now**

* * *

Gundah adalah yang mengisi hatinya saat ini. Dia ingin sekali cepat memeberikan jawaban kepada kekasihnya yang mengajaknya menikah kemarin –karena ini sudah lewat pukul dua belas.

Berjalan mondar-mandir dikamarnya adalah kegiatan yang ia lakukan sejak tadi sambil memegang ponselnya. Ingin sekali ia menelpon kekasihnya dan mengatakan keputusan atas jawaban yang akan ia berikan pada kekasihnya Kim Jongin. Atau yang lebih terkenal dipanggil Kai.

Tombol hijau diponselnya ia dial tanpa sengaja. Tapi kemudian ia tempelkan ditelinganya. Tak ada penyesalan jika telponnya tidak Kai jawab karena Baekhyun akan mengerti bahwa mungkin saja Kai sudah terlelap dalam mimpi. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam.

Tak lama sambungan telpon putus digantikan suara seorang lelaki. "Baekhyun..." Suara serak basah menyapu telinga Baekhyun –menyerukan namanya dengan indah.

"Kai..." Senyum Baekhyun yang akhirnya terukir karena telpon yang ia pikir akan tidak diangkat oleh yang empunya karena sudah tidur. Tapi nyatanya diangkat dan ini membuatnya senang.

"Aku merindukanmu..." Suara Kai jelas saja terdengar dengan baik oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kai. "Aku juga..." Balasnya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju jendela balkon kamarnya sedikit membukanya untuk mendapatkan angin. "Kai...aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Ne. Katakanlah!" Suara Kai terdengar antusias disebrang sana. Terdengar ia begitu penasaran hal apa yang akan Baekhyun katakan. "Jawabanku..."

"Ya?"

"Aku, Byun Baekhyun, mau menjadi pendamping hidupmu hingga kelak. Hingga ajal memisahkan. Aku mencintaimu Kai. Aku membutuhkanmu..." Dada Baekhyun berdetak kencang saat mengucapkannya namun berikutnya ia merasa lega karena telah menjawabnya.

"..."

"Kai?"

"..."

"Kai..."

"Baekhyun... sungguh? Kau mau?"

"Hum." Baekhyun mengangguk ditempatnya.

"Aku juga membutuhkanmu. Sangat membutuhkanmu. Karena aku mencintaimu."

"Hum."

"Gumawo~"

"Gumawo~"

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa. Kau?"

"Sama."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena terus memikirkanmu."

"Kenapa terus memikirkanku?"

"Aku merindukanmu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu. Ah aku membutuhkanmu, berada disisiku, Kim Baekhyun."

"Mwoya Kim Baekhyun?"

"Dua minggu lagi...kau akan sah menjadi nyonya Kim."

"Ya! Aku lelaki bodoh!"

"Oh baiklah. Tuan Kim."

"Nah! Eh kau terus saja memikirkanku... aku juga terus memikirkan dirimu. Hmm sangat sulit melepas bayangmu dikepalaku. Huh!"

"Hahahahaaa. Karena kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja bodoh!"

"Arasseo! Baekhyun, pergilah tidur, oh?"

"Kau juga!"

"Ne... aku sudah diranjangku."

"Oh aku berjalan menuju ranjangku."

"Sudah sampai?"

"Aku sudah berbaring."

"Mimpi indah. Mimpikan aku. Jaljinae! Saranghae~"

"Neo do. Saranghae~"

"Hum. Matikan telponnya!"

"Baik!"

**PIP**

Sambungan telpon Baekhyun putuskan. Meletakkan ponselnya kenakas dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Tertidur dengan nyenyak karena perasaan senang yang membuncah didadanya. Bibirnya melengkung tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BUBAR! RAMPUNG! TAMAT! THE END!**

* * *

**APA INIII?! hahahha xD**

**minta review-nya boleh? gakboleh juga gak papa /\ *keburu pundung* *kabur***

**tapi tetep ya, kalo udah baca; review, amal woy!**


End file.
